While there are many novelty hats and items of clothing of different varieties known in the art, there are no novelty hats or items of clothing particularly designed and configured for depicting the lighting of candles or lamps thereon. Additionally, there are no such hats or items of clothing having a Menorah depicted thereon for use during the celebration of the eight-day holiday of Chanukah. Nor are there any such hats having a Christmas tree, an Easter candle or an Advent wreath depicted thereon for use during Christmas, Easter and Advent, respectively.
While it is also well known that certain hats, such as yarmulkes worn by Jewish males, are worn in the practice of certain religions, the novelty hats of the present invention are in no way meant to be a replacement for or a mockery of any such religious hats. Rather, the hats of the present invention are hats which children may wear during times of religious celebrations or rituals which involve the lighting of candles in order to allow children's participation without the danger of fire. For example, such hats may be worn by children during their play time during the Chanukah celebration, such as when spinning their dreidels.
Among the novelty hats known in the prior art is the hat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,991,235 wherein the hat has the shape of an automobile, a motorcycle or a boat. The hat is provided with an adjustable interior headband having VELCRO.TM. fasteners, i.e. detachably engaging plastic hook members and eye members, to allow the hat to fit on heads having various sizes and to permit the hat to be worn at various angles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,321,708 discloses a golf cap with blinders pivoted to the sides of the visor. The blinder flaps are permanently attached to the cap along a portion of their length, and have one end releasably attached to the visor of the cap by VELCRO.TM. pads, so as to permit the blinders to be inconspicuously secured when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,451 disclosed a pair of eye glasses or a visor having several patches of VELCRO.TM. which are aligned to overlay several opposing patches of VELCRO.TM. provided on the exterior of a headband or hat so as to allow the eye glasses or visor to be releasably attached to the headband or hat.